An awkward party
by ArtBang
Summary: Alfred plans a party, but nothing works the way it should... It all ends as a disaster... UsUK; PruCan


**Disclaimer: hetalia was created by Hidekaz Himaruya; All rights belong to him!**

„But Matt! It'll be awesome! Believe me!," Alfred Jones tried to convince his  
brother Matthew Williams to help him with his party.  
"Alfred, it will be a chaos and are you really sure that you want to invite all of them?  
Even France, Russia and England?"  
"For sure! All means all, you know?!"  
"Oh, you sure?"  
"Hell yeah! C'mon, we'll meet at 5pm. Come to my place! Don't be late! See you later!"  
Without letting Matt decide to come or not, he hung up the phone and walked to his computer, writing invitations to all his friends.

"Sup Dudes,  
What's up? Guess what! I wanted to invite all of you to my party! Check it out, 7pm, tonight, my place! We all know you want to come!  
See you,  
Alfred Jones (America)"

He sent this to all his friends, accept England.  
He knew England wouldn't show up so he had to trick him.

"Dear Mr. Kirkland,  
I want to invite you to our secret meeting. All the former allies will meet to discuss a very important problem. Please come to my place at 7pm this evening.  
Please attend the meeting in normal clothes; we don't want to cause a stir.  
Kind regards,  
Alfred Jones."

As he finished he waited for the first replies. After about 10min the first new e-mails were sent back.

"Allo Alfred,  
Thank you for ya invitation, mon cherie!  
I will come and bring some of my delicious food!  
Count on me!  
Á Plus,  
Francis Bonnefoy"

"Awesome dude!  
We going to rock that shit!  
The awesome me will be there, you better prepare yourself!  
I'm going to bring some of our awesome beer and my bro!  
See you!  
Gilbert Beilschmidt"

With that Alfred got up and walked in the kitchen, eating a Hamburger.

**Two hours later..**

All the countries had wrote back that they are going to come to his party even England said yes… He did not know that it was a party but Alfred could care less about that.  
He and Matt were standing in the hallway, putting decoration all over the place.  
"What have you planned to do at the party?", Matt asked curious.  
"Well I thought about playing some games and stuff, dancing?"  
"Okay, sounds good."  
"Yeah, China wrote that he'll bring some fireworks…"  
"Oh no… Alfred you know how it ended the last time…"  
"Oh c'mon, we'll just hide it! Prussia will not find it!"  
"O-Okay…"  
"Do you think Russia will bring vodka?"  
"Hopefully not.."  
"It would be fun!"  
"No…"

**7pm **

Alfred and Matt were sitting in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.  
Alfred ran to the door and let nearly all of his friends inside.  
"Coucou"  
"Hallo"  
"Hey"  
"Ciao"  
"Привет"  
"Hola!"

They walked in. Inside the living room, loud music was turned on and there were tons of food on the table. France placed a plate of cheese next to it.

Ludwig and Feliciano sat down on the sofa and talked about something.  
Ivan really brought some vodka with him, which was taken away by Prussia within a minute.  
"Hey Spain, look at this, we're going to make this party so fucking awesome!", with that Prussia started drinking the vodka like Alfred was drinking coke. After he drunk half a bottle, he passed the alcohol to Spain who tried to challenge Prussia.  
"Amigo! Who can drink more?!"  
"Un moment! Je want to join the game!", France shouted from the other side of the room.

Alfred laughed nervously and walked his brother who was talking to Kiku.  
"Hey Kiku, what's up?"  
"Nothing, really…", the Japanese guy said with an heavy accent.  
Suddenly the bell rang again and Alfred walked to the door.

England stared at him in a mixture of shock and being unbelievable angry.  
"You bloody git! Do you think it's funny to trick me?!"  
"Hehehe… C'mon England, come inside… you'll like it…."  
"No, I certainly will not like it!", with that England stepped in the living room and was shocked.

Prussia totally naked and danced on the table, Spain to his feet, still drinking vodka and France was cheering on Prussia from under the table. Germany and Italy were having "fun" on the sofa and Russia was talking to a very scared China.  
Unsure what to do, England walked into the kitchen and shut the door behind him.  
Alfred sighed; this party was a total failure.

He sat down next to his brother who was sitting alone on the staircase.  
"We shouldn't let them drink too much alcohol…"  
"Well, they are full grownups…we cannot say that they aren't allowed to drink it", Matt replied sadly.  
"Sure but still… Arthur locked himself in the kitchen…"  
"Well, at least he's not arguing with Francis all the time."  
"Yeah!"

"Hell yeah, fireworks!", Prussia screamed.  
And suddenly, the whole living room was filled with loud exploding lights…  
It was awful.  
"Prussia, stop it!", Alfred shouted.  
But when he wanted stop the German dude violently, Kiku stood in front of him, panicking.  
"Alfred-san! You have to go to the kitchen! Arthur's drunk!"  
"Oh holy shit…", Alfred hurried to the kitchen, ignoring a naked Prussia with fireworks and a dancing France.

As he arrived in the kitchen, England laid on the floor, empty bottles of wine and beer next to him. Alfred thanked Kiku for letting him know and sat next to England on the ground.  
"Dude, are you okay?"  
"No… I hate all of you and you hate me and….", England began crying.  
"Calm down…"  
"Prussia's awesome!", Prussia stormed in the kitchen, France and Spain behind him.  
"OUT!"  
"Oh mon cherie, calm down…. Is angle-terre crying? Because of his food? His eyebrows?"  
"OUT!"  
"Leave me alone, I'm going to die in here! Nobody loves me!", England kept on crying.  
"Oh Arthur, please stop crying."  
"Sod off, you git!"  
"You are drunk, calm down…"  
"No shit Sherlock."

"Hey Alfred, Germany and Italy are in your bedroom….", Matt said while walking into the kitchen.  
Now Alfred was shocked… He did the only thing that seemed reasonable to him.  
America laid down next to England and started crying.  
Canada shook his head, could it get worse?

Hey! I hope you liked it, feel free to review :)


End file.
